Your Everything
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: One late night, CM Punk thinks about he and his girlfriend's relationship, and their future. Oneshot.


**A/N: This is a CM Punk/OC oneshot written for my best friend Mel. I hope you enjoy it, Ying. :) The song goes to Keith Urban and Punk goes to the WWE, unfortunately. ;) **

**Your Everything**

**The first time I looked in your eyes, I knew,**

**That I would do anything for you.**

**The first time you touched my face, I felt,**

**What I've never felt with anyone else.**

**I want to give back what you've givin' to me.**

**I wanna witness all of your dreams.**

**Now that you've shown me who I really am.**

**I wanna be more than just your man.**

Pale moonlight streamed through the curtains into the hotel room, spilling over the king-sized bed. CM Punk lay on his side, watching his girlfriend Mel sleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, but then again he always thought she looked beautiful.

As he lay there, he started thinking about their relationship. They had been together for four years now, and she knew him better than anyone else. They were at the point now where they could communicate without speaking. He had never been an emotional guy, but he couldn't deny that being that close to someone felt really good. What they had was truly special.

Mel shifted in her sleep, and he brushed a gentle hand across her cheek. She stilled immediately, and even though his mind told him that she had only fallen back into her dreams, his heart told him that she knew the feel of his touch.

He didn't know which one was true, but he did know that he loved this woman more than anything on Earth.

**I wanna be the wind that fills your sails.**

**And be the hand that lifts your veil.**

**And be the moon that moves your tide.**

**The sun coming up in your eyes.**

**Be the wheels that never rust.**

**And be the spark that lights you up.**

**All that you've been dreaming of.**

**And more, so much more.**

**I wanna be your everything.**

Punk lay there and watched the moonlight gently wash over one side of her face, casting the other into shadow. His hazel eyes followed the smoothness of her jawline, the gentle dip of her slender neck, the outline of her perfect lips. He shook his head a little, simply amazed by how gorgeous she was. And the best part is, she had chosen him.

He still didn't quite understand that. He wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but Mel hadn't been deterred. She had gotten close to him, and had managed to reach deep inside of him and unlock his heart. And he would be forever grateful to her for that.

Punk blinked. Damn. Maybe he really was an emotional guy.

Mel rolled onto her side so that she was facing him, still fast asleep. He smiled, feeling a warm surge of love rush through him. Waking up to that face every morning was a blessing.

**When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see.**

**And when it gets dark you can reach out for me.**

**I'll cherish your words and finish your thoughts.**

**And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost.**

Punk managed to pull his eyes away from Mel's face, and he sat up, being careful not to disturb her. He reached over to the nightstand and slid the little drawer open, then pulled a black velvet box out. He turned it over and over in his hands, getting a little nervous. That was unusual for him; he never got nervous about anything else, not even a big match.

But this was so much more important than a match. This was life changing.

**I wanna be the wind that fills your sails.**

**And be the hand that lifts your veil.**

**And be the moon that moves your tide.**

**The sun coming up in your eyes.**

**Be the wheels that never rust.**

**And be the spark that lights you up.**

**All that you've been dreaming of.**

**And more, so much more.**

**I wanna be your everything.**

He flipped the lid of the box open, his eyes softening once the diamond ring sitting inside came into view. A stray ray of moonlight struck the precious stone set in the center of the silver band, and glittering sparks of light appeared on the walls and ceiling. Punk grinned, taking that as a good sign.

**Be the wheels that never rust.**

**And be the spark that lights you up.**

**All that you've been dreaming of.**

**And more, so much more.**

**I wanna be your everything.**

He gazed at the ring for one more moment, and then quietly shut the lid. He replaced the box back in the drawer and then glanced at the glowing red numbers of the alarm clock. Five in the morning. He smiled and lay back down beside Mel.

Two more hours until he would change both of their lives forever.

**I'll be the wheels that never rust.**

**Be the spark that lights you up.**

**All that you've been dreaming of.**

**And more, so much more.**

**I wanna be your everything.**

**I wanna be your everything.**

**I wanna be your everything.**


End file.
